خون سیاه
by AHassassin
Summary: بعد از اتفاقاتی که در تال اواکس و چین افتاد آیا دنیا به آرامش میرسد؟ آیا حملات بایو تروریسم متوقف میشود؟ یا فردی قدرت طلب دنیا را به هم میریزد؟ داستانی فارسی از رزیدنت اویل که بعد از جریان چینه.امیدوارم از خوندنش لذت ببرید.


Resident evil-فصل اول

سلام دوستان،AHassassin صحبت میکنه!از اونجایی که رزیدنت اویل بازیه مورد علاقه منه و لیون هم کارکتور مورد علاقم...خب گفتم یه داستان بنویسم.امید وارم که از خوندنش خوشتون بیاد.داستان بعد از وقایع رزیدنت اویل شش هست.

* * *

18اکتبر سال2013

7:30 شب در استودیوی شبکه خبر cct:

"خب،حاضری آنا؟...3..2..1..شروع!"همه ی دوربین های استودیو به سوی زنی زیبا با کت و دامن توسی که مو های قهوه ای زیبایش را دورش ریخته بود برگشت،با گرفتن برگه های خبر در دستش با چشمان سبزش به دوربین نگاه کرد"با سلام به بینندگان عزیز شبکه خبر،سر خط خبر ها،در رابطه با اتفاقات و جریان حمله ی بایو تروریسم در یکی از شهر های آلمان گزارش رسیده که هنوز هیچ اطلاعاتی بدست نیومده که چه کسی یا چه چیزی باعث این حمله شده با این حال پلیس آلمان سعی داشته با کشف آن جلوی این موضوع رو بگیره و دستور تخلیه ی اون شهر رو..." با خاموش کردن تلویزیون سکوتی در سالن استراحت حاکم شد.آنجا ساختمانی دوازده طبقه و محل کار افسران و ماموران سازمان DSO بود،سازمانی که برای مقابله با حملات تروریستی طراحی شده بود.دفتری در طبقه ی هفتم قرار داشت که در آن دو تا از بهترین ماموران این سازمان کار میکردند.مردی خوشتیب با مو های بلوند که قسمتی از مو هایش در صورتش ریخته شده بود و ته ریشی که در صورت او دیده میشد جزابیت او را نشان میداد که حدود سی و شش سال داشت و همکارش زنی خوش قیافه با مو های شرابی بلند بود که سن او بیشتر از بیست و هشت نبود.همه در سالن با سکوت به صفحه ی سیاه تلویزون نگاه میکردند.مردی از گوشه ی سالن بلند شد و گفت"چیه؟! انگار از این اتفاقا تا حالا نیفتاده بود!همین چند ماه پیش قضیه ی تال اواکس و چین اتفاق افتاد، تازه هنوز هم معلوم نیست،برید سر کار تون بابا!".جمعیت کم کم پراکنده شدند و کارمندان به سر پست خود برگشتند.مرد بلوند که روی یکی از صندلی ها نشسته بود به بقلش نگاه کرد و زن جوانی را دید که با استرس دستانش را به هم میمالید."چرا اینقدر نگرانی؟!تازه اومدی سر این کار؟چون خیلی جوونی!"خانم جوان با بالا گرفتن سرش مو های طلایی خود را به پشت گوشش برد و گفت"آره...تازه واردم...خیلی وحشتناکه..."مرد با گذاشتن دست خود بر روی دست او گفت"نگران نباش..فکر کن، من خودم یکه از اولین کسایی بودم که اولین حادثه رو با چشمای خودم دیدم...آره وحشتناک بود ولی باهاش جنگیدم و حالا ببین سر و مر و گنده اینجا حاضرم!عادت میکنی...نگران نباش لارا" زن جوان با لبخندی بلند شد و گفت" ممنونم لیون،مرسی که دل داریم دادی..."و بعد به سمت دفتر کارش رفت.لیون با لبخندی از روی صندلی بلند شد و به سمت راه روی دفترش رفت.تو راه رو چندتا از کارکنان با هم صحبت میکردند و یه لیوان قهوه روی یکه اژ میز ها بود و همینطور که رد میشد آن را برداشت"مرسی جان! ممنونم که برام قهوه ریختی!"و به سمت دفتر رفت،جان از راه رو فریاد زد"بیشعور!قهوه تموم شده و من اونو به سختی بدست اوردم!"لیون همینطور که لبخند میزد با باز کردن در دفترش وارد آن شد.دفتر خالی بود و هنوز همکارش نیومده بود. آن ها باهم این دفتر رو مشترک بودن.پشت میزش نشست و شروع کرد به مرتب کردن پوشه ها و فایل هایی که مباشرش از او خواسته بود.ناگهان در باز شد و زنی با کت و دامن مشکی و مو های قهوهای بسته شده وارد اتاق شد و با صاف کردن عینکش،پوشه ای روی میز او پرت کرد."هی یه دری یه صدایی چیزی! نا سلامتی با هم همکاریما هانیگن!می خوای تو صورتم پرت کن!"."اولا سلام لیون بعدشم اینا اطلاعات ماموریت جدیدته...کاری که ازت خواسته بودم.."."بگیرش!"لیون پوشه ی کار او را از روی میز برداشت و به سمتش پرت کرد ولی قبل از اینکه پوشه باز شود و برگه های آن در هوا پخش شود هانیگن به سختی آن را در هوا می قاپد."چرا پرت میکنی؟"."چون اول خودت پرت کردی!"."نخیر!" "چرا!"،"بسه!با من کلکل نکن!انگار لذت میبره!اینا رو بخون که فردا میفرستنت بری آلمان..می دونی که چه خبره.." "آره...حالا چرا من باید برم؟" "چون آلمان از ما درخواست کرد که یه کارشناس خوب و کاربلد و با تجربه بفرستیم!" "خب این وسط من برق زدم،نه؟!عجیبه!" "لیون خودت هم میدونی که یکه از بهترین ها هستی!" لیان با نازک کردن صدایش و در آوردن شکلک گفت"وای!تحت تاثیر قرار گرفتم!" هانیگن با اخم گفت"چرا امروز اینجوری میکنی؟!"چشمای هانیگن که عصبانی شده بود از پشت عینکش برق میزد و معلوم بود که دلیل می خواست! "ببین هانی من خسته شدم،دیشب خوب نخوابیدم.." قبل از اینکه لیون حرفش رو تموم کنه هانیگن از کوره در میره و حرفش رو قطع میکنه"به من چه تو نخوابیدی!می خواستی بخوابی!چرا تلافیشو سر من در میاری؟" لیون که تا حالا هانیگن رو عصبانی ندیده بود سکوت کرد و فقط به او نگاه کرد.هانیگن با کشیدن نفس عمیق ادامه داد"لطفا به کارت برس آقای کندی!" لیون با خونسردی گفت"اسمم لیونه!" "هرچی می خوای باش شامپانزه!" و از آنجا رفت.لیون داد زد "خودتی میمون!اتفاقا بهت میاد!" و با لبخند قهوه اش را برداشت تا از آن بنوشد.همان موقع همکارش کریستینا با پیراهنی کرم رنگ که یقه آن باز بود و شلوار مشکی چسبون پوشیده بود، وارد اتاق شد."سلام لیون..هانیگن رو چی کار کردی؟!خیلی عصبانی بود!".لیون دستی در موهاش کشید و گفت:'اوه...هیچی خوشم میاد لجش رو در میارم!راستی تیپ زدی ها!" کریستینا با لبخندی جواب داد" این کارو کردم تا چشای تو دراد!" لیون با لبخندی شروع کرد به باز کردنه پوشه ای که هانیگن بهش داده بود."راستی داری میری ماموریت؟" "آره...آلمان...اینقدر بدم میاد دوباره برم اروپا!یه بار رفتم برای هفت پشتم بس بود!" کریستینا با سکوت سرش را تکان داد و پشت میزش نشست.

* * *

ساعت 9 شب شده بود و لیون خوندن فایله ماموریتشو تموم کرده بود و داشت حاضر میشد که بره سمت آپارتمانش.همکارش کریستینا هم کارش تموم شده بود و تو درگاه در منتظر لیون بود،"چرا نمیای؟" لیون که داشت کتشو تنش میکرد گفت:"الان میام دیگه...راستی ماشینتو آوردی؟اگه نیاوردی برسونمت؟"کریستینا کمی مکس کرد و گفت: "نه...مشکلی نیست تاکسی میگیرم میرم".لیون از دفتر خارج شد و به سمت کریستینا برگست "داری با من تعارف میکنی؟" "نه به خدا!برو فردا ماموریت داری...برو به کارات برس" و با هم راهرو رو طی کردن و به سمت آسانسور رفتن.لیون کلید آسانسور رو زد و به دیوار تکیه داد و گفت: "اوضاع چطوره؟ هنوز با اون یارویی؟" کریستینا که از سوال جا خورده بود به لیون نگاه کرد و سرش رو انداخت پایین"نه...دیشب به هم زدیم...دیگه نتونستم تحمل کنم.با هم دعوامون شد و..." "بهت که آسیب نزد؟" "نه...ولی نزدیک بود...عوضی..." لیون از خبری که شنید ناراحت شد.داخل آسانسور شدن و کریستینا دکمه ی آسانسور رو زد و به دیواره ی آن تکیه داد. لیون دستاشو روی شونه های کریستینا گذاشت "الان خوبی؟...می تونی باهاش کنار بیای؟" کریستینا به چشمای لیون نگاه کرد،مهربانی و امید در آن موج میزد."آره...خوبم،مشکلی نیست،خیالت راحت باشه." با صدای دینگ در آسانسور باز شد و لیون با لبخندی او رو سمت لابی راهنمایی کرد و با هم به سمت در های خروجی رفتن.هوای بیرون سرد بود و خیابون ها پر از ماشین.کریستینا سمت لیون برگشت و گفت: "مرسی که حالم رو میپرسی...امیدوارم تو ماموریتت موفق بشی..همه ما منتظرتیم." "ممنونم...خب دیگه باید برم،خدافظ" و با لبخندی از کریستینا دور شد و به سمت ماشینش رفت.کریستینا هم به سمت خیابون رفت تا یه تاکسی رو کرایه کنه.

* * *

لیون با انداختن کلید تو قفل درو باز کرد و داخل آپارتمانش شد.کلید ها رو روی کانتر آشپزخونه گذاشت و کتش رو در آورد و روی دسته یکی از مبل ها گذاشت.فضای خونه تاریک بود و هوای سردی تو خونه میپیچید.با نگاه کردن به دور و اطرافش متوجه شد که یکی از پنجره ها بازه.سریع احساس خطر کرد ولی هیچی همراهش نبود که از خودش دفاع کنه.تو همین فکر بود که یکهو چراغ ها روشن شد و چهره ای آشنا از توی حاله خونه به او لبخند میزد.لیون که میخکوب شده بود فقط به او نگاه میکرد و قدرت تکلمش رو از دست داده بود.زنی زیبا و خوش اندام با موهای مشکی کوتاه که کت و شلوار زیبایی پوشیده بود به نظر میرسید که اهل شرق آسیاست.با لبخند گفت:"خیلی وقته که هم دیگه رو ندیدیم لیون".لیون که هنوز تو شوک بود با تلاش گفت:"ایدا؟تو...تو اینجا تو آپارتمانه من چی کار میکنی؟"ایدا با لبخندی ملیح به سمت لیون رفت و انگشتش رو روی سینه ی لیون گذاشت"به نظر میرسه که هر دومون دوباره یه جا ماموریت داریم... بزار بهت بگم من بهت کمک میکنم و الانم برای دادن اطلاعات اینجام ولی تو کارم دخالت کنی...بد می بینی...راستی چه قدر خوشتیپ شدی" و انگشتشو از روی سینش به سمت شکمش برد و او را حول داد.لیون با از دست دادن تعادل روی مبل افتاد و به آیدا خیره شد،احساس میکرد تمام موهای پشت گردنش سیخ شدن!ایدا روی پای لیون نشست و لب هاشو با لب های او قفل کرد.لیون با تمام احساس بوسه اش را پاسخ داد و چشمانش را بست.دو پرنده ی عاشق در سکوت به یکدیگر بوسه میزدند که ایدا با قطع کردن بوسه لب هایش را سمت گوش لیون برد و آهسته گفت:"متاسفم خوشتیب...من باید برم" و با گرفتن دست لیون جسم کوچکی را در دستش قرار داد بعد از روی پای او بلند شد و اسلحه ای که سر آن قلاب داشت را از روی میز برداشت،به سمت پنجره رفت و برگشت به او نگاه کرد "این دور و اطراف میبینمت!" و از پنجره به بیرون پرید.لیون مات و مبهوت به پنجره خیره شده بود و هنوز نتونسته بود درک کنه که دقیقا الان چه اتفاقی افتاد! به دستش نگاه کرد و دید آن جسم یک رم کوچک است.با لبخندی دوباره به پنجره نگاه کرد و سرش را تکان داد"امان از دست این خانوم ها!"

* * *

موهاهاها! یه داستان جدید فارسی از رزیدنت اویل!امید وارم که خوشتون اومده باشه.این داستان رو لیون تمرکز داره و همینطور دوستاش در آینده میگم از چه کارکتور هایی استفاده خواهم کرد.سال نو 2014 هم بر همه مبارک باشه! تا فصلی دیگر خدافظ!


End file.
